indivisiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Hunoch and Xiboch
"Hunoch and Xiboch ... are ready to play!" Hunoch and his spirit twin brother Xiboch are famous Tlatchlibol players based in Kaanul, both bound to share a physical body. They are an optional Incarnation in Indivisible. Synopsis Hunoch and Xiboch are twin brothers, and the stars players of Kaanul’s national sport, Tlatchlibol. The twins train every day not only to become better Tlatchlibol players, but also to exact revenge against the Lords of the Underworld for killing their father and uncle. A few years ago, Hunoch and Xiboch decided they were strong enough to challenge the Lords. But the Lords didn’t fight fairly, and trapped them in a cave with a bat monster known as Camazotz. The twins hid, and when they thought Camazotz had left, Xiboch stuck his head out to investigate, only to have it devoured by Camazotz. Camazotz kept Xiboch’s skull as a trophy, preventing his soul from moving to the underworld and trapping him in Kaanul. Now the twins share Hunoch's body, swapping spirits as the situation demands. Together they work for Kaanul’s ruler, The Snake Queen, helping maintain order as she prepares to perform a powerful rite. General Information Hunoch and Xiboch are one of the few Incarnations not from the Indiegogo campaign, created instead from combining elements of the characters Tenoch and Tatanka. Due to the difficulty of implementing their gameplay, they were scrapped at one point during game development. However, due to an extension, they were re-included into the final product.GDC Plays indivisible with Mike Z and Mariel Cartwright - 24:39 Personality Character Basis Huboch and Xiboch are based on the . Design Color Palettes #Default #??? #??? #??? Story The group comes across Hunoch and Xiboch not long after entering Haven, whereupon they inform Nuna (who is beside herself with awe) that her sisters have been taken in by Tzitzi for questioning due to her absence. The twins bicker amongst themselves while Nuna excitedly fawns over them, before Ajna interrupts. Intrigued by her challenge, the twins withdraw to the arena to await a fight. After they arrive, Tzitzi orders Hunoch and Xiboch to deal with the outsiders. Afraid for her new friends, Nuna tangles them up in an attempt to stop them but they shake it off with ease. Even so, they lose in the ensuing fight. Following the defeat of the Serpent Queen, they can be found to the side of the arena. They are impressed that Ajna managed to beat the queen, and muse that they have learned all Kaanul has to offer them. They reveal that they, or specifically Xiboch's soul, are unable to venture far from Xiboch's skull: they had tried to challenge the Lords of the Underworld to Tlatchibol to avenge their dead father and uncle (also twins), but had fallen into a trap and Camaztoz had bitten Xiboch's head off and subsequently kept his skull. The twins now lack confidence to face Camaztoz to retrieve it, prompting Ajna to defeat it in their place. She finds the monster in the western side of Kaanul up on the surface, and it vomits out the skulls of its previous victims upon defeat. Nuna is able to identify Xiboch's based on its shape, disturbing Ajna, leaving Razmi to fetch and carry it while they make their way back to the twins. Excited at their newfound freedom, they again acknowledge Ajna's strength and ask her to train them to defeat the Lords of the Underworld, dubbing her "coach". In Game Abilities Sidequest # After obtaining your 5th bar of Iddhi, talk to Hunoch and Xiboch inside the inner realm to start the quest. # They want a rematch with the gods of the dead, head to the arena in Kaanul. # Win the pre-game brawl to complete the quest. (unlocks outfit #4) Quotes Party Switch * "Our bodies' ready! Our mind is clear!" * "Off the bench? Thanks coach!" * "We're up? Alright!" In Battle Final Goodbye Gallery hunoch_xiboch_concept.png How to play Hunoch.jpg|Hunoch and Xiboch's Infoscreen hunoch_o8_concept_1.jpg hunoch_o8_concept_2.jpg hunoch_o8_concept_3.jpg hunoch_o8_concept_4.jpg Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Incarnations Category:Playable Characters